Strongest Under Which Heaven?
by it walks alone
Summary: DBZYYH Xover When Cell attacks Yusuke's family, all hell is let loose.
1. Absences

**Summary:** When Cell attacks Yusuke's family, all hell is let loose.

**Disclaimer:**

Kice Nittle Litty: (is ricocheting around the room, mewing ecstatically about how she has a job)

it walks alone: (scribble scribble scribble)

Vyrexuviel: (is frowning down at his sister, making sure she doesn't do anything but write)

Kice: (thumps into the camera) MEWWW! mes have a JOB nows! Mew supposed to do disclaimers! (her tail jabs at IWA) She do stories, and he (the tail points at Vyre) bes muse and responses. Mrew. (gigglepurrs)

Vyre: (glares at Kice a bit and turns back to IWA)

IWA: (scribble scribble pause) (looks up) (sighs at Kice's kittenish hyper-ness) (goes back to scribbling)

Kice: (flinches a bit and mews) Ohh! rights! IWA no owns DBZ or YYH. (pronounces it Dibzz and Yiihhh)

Vyre: (drops face to palm and sighs at his kittenself's silliness)

Kice: (resumes ricocheting)

**M/N (Muse Note):**

Vyre: Hiyas! This is Vyre talkin now. . Anyway, I wanted to slip in here before the actual story to stick in a few assumptions I think you'd be interested to know, as they have an important bearing on the plot. Here we go! And SHUT UP Kice! I'll feed you later.

- Youki and reiki are about 100x as powerful as ki.

- Youki can be used by anyone with demon blood, and Reiki can be used by anyone with human blood.

- Youki and reiki can be used to increase one's ki, and a tiny bit of youki or reiki goes a LONG way.

- Even when damped down, youki emits a palpable aura of menace detectable only by humans (people with human blood).

- Ki and reiki/youki have no effect on each other.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

/actions and sound effects/

"_Telephones or other such communication device"_

(A/Ns, unless it's a number, then it's a footnote)

**Chapter 1: Absences**

"Hmmm..." Atsuko looked thoughtful. Yusuke, spying this expression, wasn't too happy. It never meant anything good. "Yup!" Yusuke jumped, then turned to his mother.

"What, Mom?"

"I've decided!"

Yusuke looked at her blankly. "...Decided what?"

Atsuko looked up at him, grinning. "You, me, and the Yukimuras are going on a vacation!"

Yusuke face faulted. "What? When?"

"Next week!"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Mom, it's Saturday. Next week starts tomorrow."

"Oh. Well then, tomorrow!"

Yusuke face faulted again. "Oh man, the toddler's not gonna be happy about this one," he muttered under his breath, then grinned. "But hey, I get outta work. Cool!"

He turned to his mother. "Mom, I'm gonna have to tell my boss about this!" he called.

"Go right ahead!"

Yusuke sweatdropped. _I just hope she doesn't get drunk before we leave..._ He shook his head and left for the Rekai to inform Koenma about his vacation.

000000000000000000000000000000

Koenma looked up from his paperwork when the door slammed open. He was not too happy that it was Yusuke walking through, though.

"What do you want, Yusuke? I don't have a new case for you right now."

"I know. That's not what I'm here for."

"Then what are you here for?" Koenma asked, genuinely curious.

Yusuke grinned.

Koenma gulped.

"I'm going on vacation."

"WHAT?"

The grin widened. "Mom, me, Keiko, and her family are gonna be out of town for the next week and there's nothing you or I can do about it. So get someone else to handle my stuff." With that, Yusuke turned and walked out of Koenma's office the door slamming behind him again.

Koenma groaned, putting his head in his hands. "George..."

The blue ogre poked his head in the door. "Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"Tell Botan to get Kurama here, now."

"Yessir."

000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama walked into Koenma's office, slightly confused. "Is anyone else supposed to be here, sir?"

"No," Koenma said, although it was rather muffled by his arms. He looked up. "Yusuke's gone on vacation, and Kuwabara's out training with Genkai. That means you and Hiei are my only Spirit Detectives left."

Kurama blinked. "I see. Well, is there anything we have to do now?"

Koenma put his head back down and sighed. "No."

"Then I'll go inform Hiei."

"Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hiei!" Kurama called, looking in various trees in the park.

"Hn."

"Ah, there you are. Koenma just informed me that we are the only Detectives on active duty right now."

Hiei blinked. "What happened to the Detective and the Baka?"

"Yusuke's gone on vacation and Kuwabara's off training with Genkai."

"Hn."

Kurama nodded. "Just wanted to tell you."

000000000000000000000000000000

IWA: Well? Questions, comments, concerns? Feedback? The little button at the bottom is your friend... Remember, reviews feed the authoress!

Kice: (from on top of Vyre's head) Meww?

IWA: Oh, yeah! If you can find the... for lack of a better word, "pun"... in Kice's name, you get a reward! Just have to figure out what it is... The reward, I mean. Maybe you'll be featured in a disclaimer. Oh well. The first person to get it right will get to choose the reward! And if no one even guesses, I'll be one sad authoress... (puppy eyes)

Vyre: Oh, no, there she goes again...

IWA: What?

Kice: Mew thinks he means the eyes.

IWA: (blinks) Oh. Whatever.

Vyre: (smacks head)


	2. Attack and Retaliation

**Summary:** When Cell attacks Yusuke's family, all hell is let loose.

**Disclaimer:**

it walks alone: (types madly)

Kice Nittle Litty: (poings around the room in which it walks alone is typing)

Vyrexuviel: (chuckles as he grins at the poinging kitten a bit, then goes back to generating more plot)

Kice: MEWMEWMEW! Second chappie finawy finish! (giggles) Sowwie for long wait, but IWA no wite duwwing summers. (blushies)

Vyre: (grins and jots down a few more story ideas)

Kice: (goes back to poinging around)

IWA: (still typing madly)

**M/N (Muse Note):**

Vyre: Yo! Vyre here again. (grins roguishly) Anyway. On to reviews! One person asked what a baka is. (winks) Literally, it means idiot, but when Yusuke uses that word, you can count on him referring to Kuwabara. Anyway, NEXT!

IWA: And Hiei! Hiei calls Kuwabaka that too!

Kice: (giggles a bit as Kreek nuzzles her, licking an ear back)

Vyre: (chuckles at Kice) Anyway, the first person to get the pun in Kice's name is: Suuki-Aldrea! Congrats! Now, what do you want us to do for you? (grins and winks) Yes, Koenma did take that kinda tranquilly, but then again, he knows how powerful Yusuke is, and probably didn't wanna aggravate him. (chuckles a bit) Oh, don't worry about it. If Cell were that foolhardy, this'd be a short fic, don'tcha know. (winks and grins evilly)

**Important stuff to remember:**

Youki and reiki are about 100x as powerful as ki. Youki can be used by anyone with demon blood, and Reiki can be used by anyone with human blood. Youki and reiki can be used to increase one's ki, and a tiny bit of youki or reiki goes a LONG way. Even when damped down, youki emits a palpable aura of menace detectable only by humans (people with human blood). Ki and reiki/youki have no effect on each other. 

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

/actions and sound effects/

"_Telephones or other such communication device"_

(A/Ns, unless it's a number, then it's a footnote)

**Last time:**

Hiei blinked. "What happened to the Detective and the Baka?"

"Yusuke's gone on vacation and Kuwabara's off training with Genkai."

"Hn."

Kurama nodded. "Just wanted to tell you."

**Chapter 2: Attack and Retaliation**

Koenma looked at the screen worriedly, listening to the report George was giving him.

"...And now this monster is attacking another town, so we should be getting the paperwork for the deaths soon—" Koenma's head hit the desk "—but we can't seem to track it between attacks," the blue ogre concluded.

"Why not?" The junior god looked up.

"It seems to be able to hide its energy."

Koenma's head hit the desk again. "...Call Botan. Tell her to get Kurama and Hiei here."

"Yessir!" The blue ogre dropped his stack of papers on the desk and ran out, looking for the overly perky Grim Reaper.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Kurama! Hiei!" Botan called, zooming around the park, looking for the two demons.

"Hn." Hiei's voice came from practically right on top of her.

"Waah!" the bluenette screamed, and slammed into the tree Kurama was leaning on. She fell off her oar onto the fox demon, who caught her. Hiei dropped from a low branch, landing a bit awkwardly before finding his balance. Kurama put Botan down gently.

"Thanks, Kurama," she said as she stood up. "Koenma sir wants to see you two in his office."

Kurama nodded. "Come, Hiei. If he wants us to come to him, it must be important."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled. "True, his priorities _are_ different from ours. But perhaps this time it really is important."

Hiei glared at him. "Hn."

The fox nodded. "Good, I'm glad you agree. Let's go." He turned to Botan and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh! Right!" She pulled her oar out of the tree where it was stuck and made a portal to Koenma's office.

000000000000000000000000000000

Yusuke had managed to teak himself away from his mom and the Yukimuras and had gone to train. Finally. However, he didn't get to train for very long, as he noticed a very strong individual in the town where he'd just been.

He paid it no mind.

Until, anyway, normal humans started dying in its general vicinity. Then he got worried and started heading back into town.

The unknown power was moving all over the town, gradually moving to the area where Atsuko and the Yukimuras were. Yusuke realized this, and sped up, using his demon power to go even faster and also to warn whoever or whatever was killing people that someone powerful was coming fast, and he was pissed.

However, whatever it was vanished the moment Yusuke set foot in the town.

He growled, then ran off to find Atsuko and Keiko. Since the unknown power had been near them when it vanished, he hoped they'd have some information on it.

He slowed down as he got closer and walked into the building where they were staying.

Atsuko, Keiko, and Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura were all sitting, huddled together in the middle of the room, eyes wide with shock and fear.

Yusuke blinked. "Uhh... Mom? Keiko?"

No response.

"Hello?" He waved a hand in Atsuko's face.

Still no response.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on here!"

Keiko jumped a bit, blinked up at Yusuke, then glomped him. "WaaahIwassoscared!Thisbiggreeninsectthingjustshowedupandkilledsomepeopletheymeltedanttheirclothesarestillthereandthenitturnedandwasgonnakillusbutitstoppedandleft!"

Yusuke blinked at her for a minute. "Uhh... Keiko, calm down, please. I can't understand a word you just said."

She took a breath, then repeated it, this time a bit slower.

Yusuke stared. "'Big, green insect thing'?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. It walked like a person but it had only two fingers and a thumb on its hands and a tail and its head looked really weird."

He stared some more. "Uhh... O... kay..."

Keiko looked up at him, eyes watering as the shock wore off. "Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea why it left?"

"Yeah. That would be me. I let it know I was coming."

She blinked. "How? You weren't here..."

He shrugged. "I assumed that since it was so strong, it could sense energy. I just unleashed a bit of mine on the way over."

She blinked again. "...Oh."

Yusuke sighed. "Okay, two more things. One, could you please not tell anyone about what happened? And when my mom and your parents manage to wake up, ask then not to as well? Thanks. And the other thing—you can let go of me now."

She blushed and let go of him immediately, stumbling back a few steps.

This is what Kurama, Hiei, and Botan saw when they came in.

Kurama blinked, looking around. "Yusuke? What—"

"I'm going to go train."

Kurama blinked again, his mouth still open. "Umm, what?"

"I'm going to go train," Yusuke repeated.

"With Genkai? You can't, she's training Kuwa—"

"Not with Genkai. On my own."

Yusuke turned abruptly and stalked out.

Botan stared after him, then turned to Keiko. "Any idea what that was about?"

Keiko shook her head mutely, as mystified as any of the others.

"Whoa!" Atsuko blinked, looking around. "Now _that_ was surreal!"

000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later:

/click/

Keiko pulled her shaking hand back, having just turned off the TV.

"That— That monster!" Yusuke growled.

"How could it do such a thing?" Keiko whispered.

"Hey, that looked kind of like the thing that attacked us a few days ago!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"That's because it was," Keiko reminded her. "It said so."

"Ten days... That'll have to be enough. I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" Yusuke declared.

"Yusuke..." his mom said softly, watching him.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Don't get killed."

Yusuke grinned ferally, an expression that belonged more to his demon half than his human half. "Don't worry. It won't have a _chance_ to kill me."

000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma stared at the screen in Koenma's office.

Kurama was the first one to find his voice. (IWA: Well, actually, that would be Hiei. But he wouldn't say anything anyway.) "So that... was that thing that attacked all those towns and killed all those people..."

"Hn."

Kurama blinked, then glared at the diminutive fire demon. "Yes, I _know_ you could have done worse. That's not the point, Hiei!"

Koenma cleared his throat. "Yes, well, it'll be hosting a tournament in ten days. I want you two to go."

Botan stopped gaping at the screen and turned to stare at her boss. "Go? Surely you don't mean for them to enter the tournament!"

Koenma snorted. "Of course not! I would never risk their lives like that!"

Hiei and Kurama glowered at him.

The young god quailed under the force of their combined glares, but continued. "What I want the two of you to do is go to the tournament and observe. Learn all you can about this 'Cell'." He held up a hand to forestall any questions or protests. "Botan and I will be going too."

Botan's jaw fell open.

Kurama blinked. "Really?"

The junior Lord of the Dead glowered at him, but the effect was lessened slightly by the fact that he was still in his toddler form. "Yes, really."

"Hn."

000000000000000000000000000000

IWA: Well? Questions, comments, concerns? Feedback? The little button at the bottom is your friend... Remember, reviews feed the authoress! Oh yeah, in case it wasn't obvious, they were all watching Cell's declaration on TV about the Cell Games. And yeah, Keiko was a bit out of character, but what can you expect, if some weird bipedal green cockroach attacked you? And about Yusuke's snappishness: I guess it was kind of finally settling in that his mom and Keiko were going to be killed by that thing. In other words, he's REALLY pissed. ; Y'know, I kinda pity Cell a bit.


	3. The Day Has Arrived

**Summary:** When Cell attacks Yusuke's family, all hell is let loose.

**Disclaimer:**

it walks alone: Since my muse (Vyrexuviel) has decided that writing disclaimers is too difficult for him, we're going to rely on the usual. So, I don't own anything except the plot. And maybe even not that.

**A/N:**

I'm sorry about not updating this in so long. I'd lost some of the story papers, and I hadn't typed them yet, so there was no hope of me continuing until I found them. On that note, guess what I found while I was cleaning off my desk today?

Just so you know, I'm doing the Cell Games from memory completely, so if something doesn't mesh with the manga or anime, please don't flame me, I know. I only write at school, and besides, Yusuke's there, so I didn't really feel the need to go by the script. By the time Hercule hands his face off to a mountainside, it's almost completely different, anyway. And while I'm taking the names from the anime, the opening plot of the Cell Games is from the manga.

**Important stuff to remember:**

Youki and reiki are about 100x as powerful as ki.

Youki can be used by anyone with demon blood, and Reiki can be used by anyone with human blood.

Youki and reiki can be used to increase one's ki, and a tiny bit of youki or reiki goes a LONG way.

Even when damped down, youki emits a palpable aura of menace detectable only by humans (people with human blood).

Ki and reiki/youki have no effect on each other.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_:Telepathy:_

/actions and sound effects/

"_Telephones or other such communication device"_

(A/Ns, unless it's a number, then it's a footnote)

**Last time:**

Kurama blinked. "Really?"

The junior Lord of the Dead glowered at him, but the effect was lessened slightly by the fact that he was still in his toddler form. "Yes, really."

"Hn."

**Chapter 3: The Day Has Arrived**

"Let's see here... Region 28 KS, Point 5... That should be around here somewhere..." Yusuke mumbled under his breath. He looked up. "Oh! There it is!"

It was ten days later. Yusuke had extracted promises from both Atsuko and Keiko that they wouldn't actually go to the Cell Games—that they would watch it on TV instead. It was almost noon, so the tournament would be starting soon, and Yusuke had walked here, so he was a bit tired. The 'big green insect-thing' that called itself Cell was standing in the middle of the ring, unmoving. The announcer and the cameraman were on top of the nearby cliff. Yusuke could hear them talking at the edge of his demonic hearing.

"...There's now someone waiting by the side of the ring. It seems to be... a teenage boy! Could he possibly be expecting to take part in the Cell Games?!"

Yusuke snorted at that and glared up at the nameless announcer for a second before returning his gaze to Cell.

"12 minutes until the Cell Games begin, and as you can see Cell hasn't moved a muscle! It didn't even twitch when the boy showed up! ...I wonder if he's really planning on taking on Cell! He wouldn't stand a chance against that monster!"

Yusuke twitched, seriously considering going up there and knocking some sense into that idiotic announcer.

"...10 minutes until the tournament to decide the fate of the world begins! Our champion Hercule still hasn't... Wait! That car! Can it be?!"

Yusuke, curious now, glanced up the cliff and followed the announcer's gaze to a car with "HERCULE" written along the top of it. He rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Self-obsessed much?" He looked at the car again. Someone was getting out: a man with a mustache and an afro, wearing a fighting gi with a cape over it and a Champion's Belt. "Oooh, so he took first in some martial arts tournament." A snort. "Like that means anything."

The 'Champion' posed for the camera on top of the cliff, pumping his fists in the air.

"Oh, I'm quivering in my boots," Yusuke muttered under his breath.

'Hercule' swaggered up to the ring, pointed at Cell, then made a sharp 'thumbs down' gesture.

Yusuke put his head in his hands. "Oh, Lord..."

"Ohh, yeah! Hercule has just told Cell the game is _on_! Is it just me, or does Cell look a little bit _scared_ right now?! Well, it's too late now! The people of Earth won't forgive its horrendous deeds!"

Yusuke groaned.

"What is this insect?" Cell muttered, finally acknowledging Hercule's unfortunate existence.

"I hear ya, buddy," Yusuke said, loud enough that he was sure Cell heard him. "I don't like you one bit, but I do sympathize. The guy is a fucking moron."

Cell turned minutely to scrutinize the half demon, then it returned to staring straight in front of it and ignoring everything.

Hercule motioned for the announcer to come down. He did so, after a minute of agonizing and climbing.

After interviewing Hercule, the nameless announcer walked over to Yusuke just as a man with Hiei-hair and wearing blue spandex touched down. Yusuke stared at him.

"How— Did you fly here?"

The man turned and glared at him. "Yes. Don't talk to me again."

Yusuke snorted, noticing that the announcer guy was getting this whole thing on film. "Hey, you shouldn't be so quick to dismiss a possible threat, buddy. I'm Yusuke. Who're you?"

After a long and very nearly ineffective glare, the man replied. "Vegeta."

A pause as the announcer tried to find words to fit the situation.

"You classify yourself as a possible threat?" the newly-named Vegeta asked.

Yusuke grinned. "Only if ya piss me off. The rest of the time, I just beat people up for fun."

Vegeta glanced at him, then returned to studying Cell.

The announcer found his voice. "You know, it's dangerous to watch from this close. You shouldn't be here," he informed Yusuke.

The Toushin glanced up at him. "I won't be watching for long. I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard."

The flame-haired man snorted. "You wouldn't stand a chance. I'll be the one to destroy it. I'm the only one who can."

"Jeez, self-obsessed much? What, you got something personal against the overgrown cockroach?"

Cell twitched.

Vegeta growled. "It humiliated me."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay, I see where you're comin' from. But I got a better one."

Vegeta smirked. "Oh? Let's hear it, then."

Yusuke snarled. "Fucking _insect_ tried to kill my mom and my best friend."

The spandex-clad man stared at him for a bit.

"Hmph."

Yusuke grinned ferally, the manic gleam in his eyes scaring the living daylights out of the poor announcer.

"Well, at least you're more talkative than Hiei."

Vegeta stared at him oddly.

He was still grinning like a maniac.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma stepped out of the portal just in time to catch Yusuke's last statement. They blinked down at the assembled people for a minute, until someone landed on the side of the arena furthest from the man in blue.

"Number 16!" the green insect-looking thing said.

"Hmph. Only Bulma and her father could repair such a robot. Waste of time and resources," the one wearing blue said.

Yusuke turned. "Robot?" He looked at the new arrival. "Really? Cool."

The flame-haired man snorted.

Just then, seven more people landed near the one in spandex.

'Cell' smirked. "I've been waiting for you, Goku."

One of the men grinned and stretched his arms in front of him. "Well, mind if I start us off?"

The teen with lavender hair stared at him. "Are you sure we should start with you?" he asked.

The man with the afro standing in the ring glared at the others. "Hey!" he yelled. "Who said you could start!"

The man in orange who'd spoken before looked up. "Do you have a better suggestion?"

"It's time," Cell declared. "Somebody get up here. I don't care who."

000000000000000000000000000000

Hercule smirked. "I'm the obvious choice," he stated, hands going to the tie on his cape.

"You'll be killed! I'm saying this for your own good—go home!" the spiky-haired man spoke up again.

Hercule stopped. He and the announcer turned, looked at each other, then shrugged. The 'World Champion' crossed his arms and looked at the one in orange. "I guess some people have been living under a rock and never heard of Hercule!"

The announcer directed the cameraman to "get a shot of that idiot."

"I can almost hear the whole world groaning! Do you know what this man just said? He had the gall to tell Hercule 'you'll be killed'! To tell Hercule to go home!"

Yusuke could just imagine the crowds 'boo'-ing the poor guy. The idiots.

The bald one turned to the rather taller blond. "Just let him have his way, Goku. If he gets killed, we can just bring him back with the Dragonballs!"

Yusuke turned sharply to look at them and could sense the four on the cliff top doing the same.

"Oh, fine." 'Goku' lifted his right arm in an 'I take that back' gesture.

The announcer continued for a minute or so on how 'the fool just barely avoided certain death' or some such idiocy.

Hercule then uncapsulized a duffle bag, took out 15 ceramic tiles, meditated a bit, and then slammed the edge of his hand down on them, breaking 14 of them. The announcer exclaimed over how strong Hercule was.

"You see these tiles?!" Hercule yelled at Cell. "This is what your face is gonna look like one minute from now!"

Yusuke groaned, finally accepting the fact that Hercule was the poster boy for self-obsessed stupidity and that he'd never change. He walked over to the group.

"Hey," he called.

They all turned, except Vegeta, of course.

"Hey yourself," the one with black hair and scars on his face responded.

"Anybody else notice that the supposed 'Savior of the World' is a complete, self-obsessed, idiot?" Yusuke asked, turning to watch Hercule deliver a flying kick to Cell's face.

"Yes!" they all chorused.

Yusuke laughed. "Good! I was afraid I was only gonna be able to empathize with Mister Short, Dark, and Silent over there," he said with a grin, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Vegeta, who twitched. "I'm Yusuke, by the way," he added, as Hercule began a flurry of punches at Cell, which still hadn't uncrossed its arms, much less twitched.

The spiky-haired blond in orange grinned at him. "I'm Goku."

"Gohan," the young blond in a purple gi and white cape volunteered.

"Krillen," said the short, bald one in orange.

The other one wearing the orange gi, with scars and black hair grinned at him. "Yamcha."

"Tien," the tall, bald one with three eyes volunteered.

_Huh. Another three-eyes. Just like Hiei._

"Trunks Briefs, but you can call me Mirai," the lavender-haired teen smiled.

The green one stared at the hanyou for a minute, then grunted, "Piccolo."

Yusuke grinned, nodded, and turned fully back to the ring just in time to watch Cell finally uncross its arms and slam Hercule in the face, causing the latter to slam face first into a mountain.

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Oh, man, that was priceless!"

Cell turned to the group of warriors. "Well? Let's get this tournament started. Who's going first? You, Goku?"

The warrior in orange grinned and was about to step up to the ring when Yusuke cut him off.

"No. Not him. Me."

Goku stared at him in shock. "But— Do you know how strong it is?"

Yusuke grinned ferally. "Yeah."

"Then—"

Yusuke turned the demonic expression on the other. "That overgrown cockroach over there—" insert sharp slashing gesture at the android in the arena here "—tried to kill my mom and best friend."

Goku blinked. Krillen, who was in a position to see the Toushin's face full-on, went white as a sheet.

"Oh," the tall warrior finally said. "Go right ahead." He backed off.

The grin darkened. Yusuke turned back to the arena and stepped up.

"Well, then. Let's get this party started!"

000000000000000000000000000000

IWA: End of chapter! Remember, reviews help me remember that I've got stories posted and that I should probably start writing the next chapter again…


	4. Let the Cell Games Begin!

**Summary:** When Cell attacks Yusuke's family, all hell is let loose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot. And maybe even not that.

**Important stuff to remember:**

Youki and reiki are about 100x as powerful as ki.

Youki can be used by anyone with demon blood, and Reiki can be used by anyone with human blood.

Youki and reiki can be used to increase one's ki, and a tiny bit of youki or reiki goes a LONG way.

Even when damped down, youki emits a palpable aura of menace detectable only by humans (people with human blood).

Ki and reiki/youki have no effect on each other.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_:Telepathy:_

/actions and sound effects/

_"Telephones or other such communication device"_

(A/Ns, unless it's a number, then it's a footnote)

**Last time:**

Yusuke turned the demonic expression on the other. "That overgrown cockroach over there—" insert sharp slashing gesture at the android in the arena here "—tried to kill my mom and best friend."

Goku blinked. Krillen, who was in a position to see the Toushin's face full-on, went white as a sheet.

"Oh," the tall warrior finally said. "Go right ahead." He backed off.

The grin darkened. Yusuke turned back to the arena and stepped up.

"Well, then. Let's get this party started!"

**Chapter 4****Let the Cell Games Begin!**

Cell simply stared as Yusuke stepped into the ring.

Yusuke's grin widened. "No response? Huh. For somebody who killed so many people, you're actually pretty emotionless, ya know? You're worse'n Hiei, and I need a _dictionary_ to understand him!"

On the clifftop, Hiei twitched. _:Detective…:_ he growled mentally.

Yusuke turned and smirked. _:And hello to you too, Hiei.:_

_:Hn.:_

Yusuke snickered, turning back to Cell, who was looking at him oddly. "Sorry. The guy's a telepath."

_:Hn.:_

Cell blinked. "Well, if you want to die so much, let's get started."

A grin. "Heh. I'm not the one who's gonna die." The grin disappeared, only to be replaced by a demonic glare. "You will."

Cell smirked. "So you say," it said.

Yusuke didn't even bother to respond. He just charged forward, attacking before the other could even blink.

The Toushin's fist collided with Cell's jaw, sending it flying to the other side of the ring.

The android picked itself up and wiped the blood off its chin. It examined its hand, then looked up and smirked. "Hm. It appears that I've underestimated you. I won't make that mistake again."

Yusuke flapped a hand at it. "Yeah, yeah, stop flappin' your jaw and come meet your doom, you twisted insect-killer-stalker-thing."

Cell twitched.

The announced was openly gaping at the two of them, speechless.

This time, Cell charged. Its first punch was blocked easily, leading to a spinning roundhouse that was also easily blocked. Yusuke's body hadn't so much as flinched at the blows.

Cell growled, finally abandoning its strategy to learn about Yusuke's fighting style through being careful, and threw caution to the wind, tearing into the hanyou with a staggering amount of sheer power.

Yusuke merely grinned and started dodging.

The Z-Senshi's jaws had dropped open at Yusuke's reaction to Cell's first few attacks, and were now practically resting on the ground in surprise. Vegeta merely narrowed his eyes, appraising the young half-demon and coming out impressed.

After a few minutes of dodging Cell's increasingly furious attacks, Yusuke yawned.

"Come on, man. This all you got? I could dodge stuff like this in my sleep!" He paused, dancing back out of Cell's reach again. "Actually, according to Kurama, I did, once. On the boat to the Dark Tournament." He scratched his head, springing over Cell and doing a few twists and flips to land crouched on his feet facing the bewildered android. "Apparently, I was dreaming about training with the old hag."

"Old hag—! Stop babbling and start fighting, dammit!"

Yusuke grinned. "Naah. You deserve to suffer a bit more for what you did."

Cell blinked. "What I did…? Oh, you mean absorbing those humans…"

The two of them were standing in the ring now, not moving.

The hanyou shook his head. "Nope."

Cell blinked again. "…Then what?"

"You tried to kill my mom and best friend."

"Tried to? If I'd meant to, I would have."

Yusuke shook his head again. "Not this time. Keiko said you ran off right before I showed up."

The android blinked yet again. "Oh, that weakling girl was your friend?" Its expression turned sardonic. "So sorry. If I'd known, I'd have gone through with it."

Yusuke started, then looked down and clenched his hands into fists. "Okay. That's it. I'm going to mash you so much that you're the size of a KITTEN and give you to the BAKA!"

Cell's eyes widened as it took in just how much raw _power_ was radiating off of the teen's body. "Oh shit."

"You have a death wish, don't you?" The Toushin raised his head and looked at Cell. The android cringed away from the absolutely _demonic_ cross between a maniacal grin and a Death Glare (IWA: Á la Hiei! Vyre: Or Vegeta.) that was displayed on the hanyou's face.

Cell gulped. "Uhh… I… N… W-what?"

"Well, it's obvious. You wouldn't have said that if you'd expected to LIVE!" Yusuke yelled, charging forward.

Cell readied itself for a frontal attack, but its opponent disappeared before he reached it. "Wha—!"

"Behind you," came the hanyou's deceptively quiet voice, just as a finger pressed itself into the center of the android's back. "But it's too late now. Sayonara."

The Toushin powered up and fired the Reigun in an instant, obliterating Cell (and half of the nearby cliff) before it even had a chance to scream.

000000000000000000000000000000

When the dust cleared, the Z-Senshi looked up to see Yusuke standing in the middle of what was left of the arena. There was a cylinder-shaped cut-out in front of him leading to the ruined cliff.

"Holy…" Yamcha whispered.

The others all stared.

Vegeta was, once again, re-evaluating his opinion of the teenage powerhouse.

Goku was the next to speak. "Hey! Your name's Yusuke, right?"

The hanyou turned to him. "Yeah. Yusuke Urameshi. Why?"

The Saiyan warrior grinned. "You want to train with us?"

Yusuke blinked. "Uhh…" He shrugged. "Sure, why not." He scratched his head. "I'll have to tell Keiko, though."

"Sure!"

000000000000000000000000000000

IWA: End of chapter! Remember, reviews help me remember that I've got stories posted and that I should probably start writing the next chapter again…


	5. Training Begins

**Summary:** When Cell attacks Yusuke's family, all hell is let loose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot. And maybe even not that.

**Important stuff to remember:**

Youki and reiki are about 100x as powerful as ki.

Youki can be used by anyone with demon blood, and Reiki can be used by anyone with human blood.

Youki and reiki can be used to increase one's ki, and a tiny bit of youki or reiki goes a LONG way.

Even when damped down, youki emits a palpable aura of menace detectable only by humans (people with human blood).

Ki and reiki/youki have no effect on each other.

**A/N:** This is going to be the last chapter for a while. I just wanted to get it posted before I disappear off the face of the planet when I go to college.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_:Telepathy:_

/actions and sound effects/

_"Telephones or other such communication device"_

(A/Ns, unless it's a number, then it's a footnote)

**Last time:**

Goku was the next to speak. "Hey! Your name's Yusuke, right?"

The hanyou turned to him. "Yeah. Yusuke Urameshi. Why?"

The Saiyan warrior grinned. "You want to train with us?"

Yusuke blinked. "Uhh…" He shrugged. "Sure, why not." He scratched his head. "I'll have to tell Keiko, though."

"Sure!"

**Chapter ****5: ****Training Begins**

A few weeks later, Goku hobbled into Capsule Corp. and nearly fell into Vegeta.

"Heh heh… Sorry, Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince stared at him for a minute. "What happened to you?"

Goku chuckled a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yusuke."

Vegeta stared. "That brat does _not_ have that much power."

"You'd be surprised. Say, do you have any Senzu?"

000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks after that, Piccolo showed up on the doorstep of the Son house, asking to talk to Yusuke.

Chi-Chi looked over. "Well, he's out training with Goku and Gohan right now. Lunch is almost ready; do you want to talk to him after that?"

The Namekian warrior nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Chi-Chi smiled at him, then turned back to the food. "Great. Could you help me get this stuff on the table, please?"

Piccolo nodded again and started transferring plates, bowls, and platters from various counters to the table, which, by the time the two of them were done, was an inch or two lower in the middle than it was at the ends.

Chi-Chi stood back with her hands on her hips, evaluating the layout. She nodded once, walked to the door, (Piccolo backed out of the way) screamed, "LUNCH IS READY!" and backed up next to the Namekian.

Three figures shot through the door, slammed themselves down into chairs at the table, and promptly resolved into Goku, Gohan, and Yusuke stuffing their faces with anything edible within reach.

After the food was gone, Piccolo cleared his throat. The three at the table looked up.

"Oh, hey, Piccolo!" Goku greeted him.

Piccolo nodded in return. "Yusuke's former master approached me recently about his training."

Yusuke blanched. "Oh, man, not Grandma…"

Piccolo raised a brow at him. "She asked to coordinate my training of him with her training of her own student."

The Toushin slumped. "In other words, you two are teaming up to make my life a living hell. And Kuwabara's." He brightened. "Hey, did you see him? Tall, ugly guy with a wannabe-Elvis hairdo? Carrot top?"

Piccolo blinked. "Yes."

"How's he doin'? The old biddy _can't_ be going easy on him…"

"He was blindfolded, actually. And apparently has been for his entire time training with her."

Yusuke stared, then burst into laughter. "Oh, God! That's hilarious! There's probably Kuwabara-face-prints everywhere!"

"I did see a few trees with dents and slashes in them."

"Yup. The Baka ran into them and started beating the crap out of them."

"Slashes?" Gohan asked.

"His Spirit Sword," Yusuke clarified.

"Ah."

"Anyway," Piccolo continued, pretending he hadn't been interrupted, "she suggested that we train the two of you together. Is that acceptable?" the Namekian asked Yusuke formally.

The hanyou shrugged. "Sure. Don't see why not. Grandma may be a slave driver, but she sure can knock power into a guy." He yawned. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

Yusuke stood and stretched. "And where are we meeting them?"

"At her shrine."

"Sure. Meet you there." Yusuke walked out the door and headed for Genkai's shrine.

Chi-Chi looked over from where she was washing the dishes. "Who're 'Kuwabara' and 'Grandma'?" she asked.

"'Grandma' is Yusuke's former teacher, Master Genkai. Kuwabara is her current student. You know as much about him as I do."

She nodded. "Well, you'd best get going."

"Bye, Piccolo!" Gohan called from the table.

"Great seeing you again!" Goku added.

Piccolo nodded once to each of them, then left.

000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're back, are you, Dimwit?"

"No love lost, I see, Grandma."

Genkai glared at him. "Now we just have to wait for Piccolo, and then we can start."

Yusuke blinked. "I thought we were starting tomorrow?"

"I expected you to get here tomorrow."

"Oh." He looked around, scratching his nose. "Has Kuwabara really been training blindfolded?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have, Urameshi! And I'm really gonna beat your ass this time!"

The hanyou turned to the door, where Kuwabara stood, blindfolded as expected, with Piccolo blinking at him from behind. Yusuke grinned and put a finger to his lips in a gesture for silence.

"So, tell me why you've been training with a blindfold on?"

"To train my sixth sense! I don't even have to see you now, Urameshi! I know where you are!" the baka in the doorway exclaimed triumphantly, pointing directly at Yusuke, who flapped a hand at him negligently.

"Yeah, yeah, so what? I could do that a while ago. But—" and here he paused dramatically "—did you notice the guy standing right behind you?"

(Genkai rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered under her breath.)

Kuwabara yelped and spun. "Yaah! When did you get there?! How long have you been there?!"

("Isn't that the same question?" Yusuke mumbled.)

"I got here the same time you did," Piccolo stated matter-of-factly. "I've been waiting for you to move so I can go inside."

Kuwabara paused. "Oh," he muttered sheepishly, stepping into the room and to the side to allow the Namekian entrance. "You're really tall."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Well, hello, Captain Obvious."

Kuwabara spun to face him "Well, excuuuse me! I'm working with a blindfold here!"

The Toushin snickered.

Genkai whapped him on the head. "Shut up, Dimwit. It's time to start your training."

Yusuke scowled. "You mean it's time to make my life a living hell."

Genkai turned back and gave him a Look. "Of course."

000000000000000000000000000000

And that's the last of this you'll see for a while, until I get the time to write some more. (ducks flying tomatoes) Sorry! But I'll have too much to do at college!


End file.
